1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a float controlled mechanism for operating a liquid level responsive alarm. More particularly it relates to the provision of such a mechanism in which there is no mechanical connection between the float and an alarm triggering device controlled thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known mechanisms for signaling a full or overflow condition of a liquid holding tank are disclosed by: U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,853, granted Apr. 21, 1959, to Charles E. Reeves; U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,641, granted July 11, 1972, to John T. Ward and Allen B. Keller; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,698, granted Dec. 11, 1973, to Bryan J. Hunter. Similar mechanisms for signaling a too low of a level and disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,920, granted Nov. 12, 1918 to Niels C. Nielson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,041, granted Sept. 23, 1958, to William E. Oakes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,625, granted Feb. 8, 1977, to Hugh H. Pase relates to a type of magnetically operated valve having a first magnet that is carried by a float and a second magnet that is incorporated within a valve plug.
These patents should be studied for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art.